Demonata:My dear Grubbs
by punkypuppy13
Summary: Grubbs saw that there was a new student named Grey. Only to figure out that the Grady and Maddock family are enemies. The hate eachother for the first part. But it looks like Love and Lord Loss will find them.
1. Grey and family hitory

"I'm sorry Reni." I said, "I just don't see how this can work out anymore." I was breaking up with my friend, Loch, is sister. It's not that I didn't like her. I just don't feel right around her anymore. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I never want to see you again Grubbs Grady!" She cried and ran into homeroom before the bell rang. I walked in there and saw that her friends were hugging her already. I'll never understand girls. I sat miseribly by Bill-E.

"You alright bud?" He asked.

"I guess." I sighed, "I broke up with Reni. She didn't take it well."

"That sucks dude." Bill-E agreed.

"Ok, everybody." Mrs. Bowman said, "We have a new student joining us today." She pointed at someone in the back, "Grey, How 'bout you come and introduce yourself?" This so called Grey walked up infront of the class. She had pale skin, black hair (a little past shoulder length) in a pony-tail, big eyes that looked like they were tainted with a gray color. She wore a gray sweatshirt (unzipped) a dark red shirt, black paints, with a white belt. She scanned the classroom as if something were gonna pop out. I saw her eyes flick on me. Her eyes went wide and I swear I thought her eyes turned a shade of red.

"Grey." said. Grey tore the eye contact and look at the rest of the room, "This is your homeroom." turned to the class.

"Everyone, This is Grey Maddock." She said, "She just resently moved here with her young sister and uncle." She turned to Grey.

"Would you like to say something dear?" smiled. Grey smiled and her eyes flickered back to meet mine.

"All I have to say is that I have a feeling that this will be a intersesting year." She said. My eyes widened! I knew who she was! You see, many many years ago. The Grady family and the Maddock family were feirce enemies. While the Grady family had the werewolf gene, the Maddock family had the vampiric gene. The two families blamed eachother for the horrible deaths of their loved once. And we still fight those bastereds today!

I waited for Dervish outside. Someone sneezed on my left side. I turned to see it was Grey. I glared at her and made a low growl in the back of my throut. She glared back. Neither of us brook eye contact until we heard the sound of engins. We both turned. Dervish stopped infront of me on his motorcycle. I turned to her and saw that a big pick-up truck parked infront of her. A man in the drivers seat glared at me and Dervish. He had brown hair, a brown go T that was trimed, he looked only about 30, a white cow-boy hat, he had huge blue eyes that seemed like daggers. Grey got in the passenger side when I got on the back of Dervish's motorcycle. When we got to the end of the school drive-way. They drove up next to us.

"Guido." Dervish said stiffly.

"Dervish." This so called Guido said stiffly. I looked in the passengers side to see Grey's sitting next to the man.

"See you tomorrow Grey." I smirked.

"Right back at ya, Grubbs." She smirked back and they drove off.

"Never heard of a cowboy vampire." I smirked while we rode off. Dervish started to laugh.


	2. Crying little vampiress

"Really?!" Bill-E asked astonished. I told him about Grey and our family history.

"It's true." I said as we were walking.

"I can't believe we still hate eachother." Bill-E said, "That's pretty childish if you ask me."

"Well you just don't un-" I stopped when we heard a little girl crying. We turned to see a little girl crying with her doll. She looked at least 7 or 8, she had long black hair but with short bangs, she had blue eyes, and a light peach color skin. She wear a light pink'purple shirt, blue skirt, white tights, and a Dora the explorer back pack. Bill-E and I looked at eachother and walked over.

"You ok?" Bill-E asked. The little girl looked at us with a tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"K-Kids were t-teasing me when I-I was coming h-home from s-s-school." She weased trying not to cry, "T-they called me names and t-throw me to the g-g-ground and started b-beating me up." She was really trying so hard not to cry now but tears started to come out again. And I saw the bruises that those kids must've left.

"I tried to walk h-home instead of taking the b-b-bus but I got lost." She said.

"Well, don't worry." Bill-E said wiping a couple of her tears that were falling down her cheek, "We'll help you find your way back."

"Do you know what it looks like?" I asked.

"It's a blue, 2 story, house." She said, "I think it's on Jefferson st."

"We know where that is." Bill-E said, "We'll take you there." The little girl started to smile.

"T-Thank you s-s-so much." She smiled.

"No problem." I said, "Lets go." We started to walk her home. We were half way to Jefferson street when a voice stopped us.

"Melly, where the hell were you?" The voice said. We turned around and saw it was Grey. The little girl beamed and ran toward Grey and hugged her tight.

"I couldn't find where our house was, Greys!" The little girl beamed and told her the story. Grey knelt to look at the little girl straight in the eye.

"Listen Melly." Grey said gently, "If that ever happens again. Stay where you are. You call me and I'll come get you." Melly smiled and hugged Grey. Melly turned to us.

"Well, I had help from these two, sissy!" Sissy?! Melly said when she noticed us. Grey looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"To find my little sister." Grey said stiffly, "What is that against the law?"

"Funny how an innocent girl is related to a blood-sucker." I said.

"She happens to be a blood-sucker flea bag!" She snapped. Bill-E and I jumped but I glared at her.

"Greys." Melly said, "What's going on."

"They're the were-wolves uncle Guido's been talking about." Grey said and took her little hand.

"But Grey's." Melly said as they walked past us, "Don't you think it's silly that our families are enemies?"

"Well, you just don't understand yet." Grey said softly. I watched her and Melly go farther away from us. That's what I was going to say. But that still doesn't change my hate for their family, Dervish told me about it when I was 8, I'm 15 now and I understand. No matter how silly it seems. Even if Grey is a 14 year old walking her 8 year old sister home like a normal person. She's still a blood thirsty monster.

"Grubbs?" Bill-E asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah." I said, "Lets go." And we started walking again.


	3. The truth

I was sitting in my room doing my chemastery homework. It's been 3 weeks since Grey came into the picture. You would think that we would fight everytime we saw eachother or cuss eachother out but the only thing that really happen was I noticed that Grey has been avoiding me all this time. She would stay as far away from me as possible. It bothered me so much! My train of thought broke when Dervish knocked on my door.

"It's opened." I said and he came in.

"Pack some clothes." Dervish said. I turned to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going to stay somewhere different tonight." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said half smiling. I packed up some clothes and some other things I might need. I walked down the inormas stair case.

"Ready?" Dervish asked handing me a helmet.

"Yep." I said and we drove away on his motorcycle. We pulled up to a blue 2-story house. I knew exactly where we were!

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I know we shouldn't be near the family." Dervish said walking us to the door, "But I figured out that they're also fighting Lord loss. So Guido and I decided to make a plan." He knocked on the door. "Just be on your best behavior." Right after he said that Guido answered the door.

"Please." Guido smiled, "Come in." When we walked in Melly was running towards me and hugged me tight.

"Grubbs!" She beamed, "I'm so glad you're here!" I know I hated those blood suckers but I had to admit. Melly was very sweet.

"Nice to see you too, Melly." I smiled and patted her head.

"Melly, where's Grey?" Guido asked.

"I'm right here." Grey said and looked at her uncle.

"Grey, can you help Grubbs find your room." Guido asked Grey looked at him in shock, "He will be staying with you for the night." I looked at Dervish.

"This way." She said and started walking. I started to follow her up the huge stair case.

"Grubbs and Grey sitting in a tree-" Melly smirked.

"Shut up." Grey snapped. Which made everyone jump. I can see I'm not the only one who jums when she snaps. Grey should me her room. It wasn't bad. Light green walls, a good sized bed, a desk, and a bunch of photos on the wall.

"Welcome to our home." She said and zoomed out the door. Nothing happened much after I unpacked. I called my friends and talked to them for awhile. Talked with Melly. And when we were eating dinner, Dervish and Guido were chatting about a lot of things. I looked on the other side of the table and saw Grey wiping all the food around Melly's mouth. It wasn't long before I went to bed. I fell asleep for an hour or two then heard a window slide open. I opened my eye and saw that Grey jumped out the window. I rushed to it and saw her ran into a nearby forest. I got curious and jumped through the window myself. When I ran into the forest, I couldn't find her. I ran through it trying to see if I could spot her until something grabbed my shoulder and yanked. I yelped and looked to see who my attacker was. It was Grey.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see what you were doing." I said as she reliesed me I looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your bussuniss!" She said.

"Oh I get it!" I said, "We're enemies! I forgot! Your mad because I'm here huh?"

"Yes, I'm very mad." She said then turned away, "But not for that reason." I looked at her as if she spoke a totally different language.

"Then why the hell are you mad if that's not the reason?" I asked, "Did I do something. What did I do th-" I was cut off when her lips attacked mine. It was a hard and angry kiss. I was in total shock but I managed to push her away.

"What the he-" I started.

"I know we're supposed to be enemies!" She said backing away slowly, "But I can't help it. I just don't hate you like I'm supposed too! In fact, it's the opposite." I looked at her.

"That's the real reason I was avoiding you all this time." She said still backing away, "I was hoping that you would think that I hated you and that you would try to avoid me too." I walked closer to her. She kept backing away. I grabbed her shoulders and leaned her against a tree and say embarressment and fear in her gray eyes. Then it hit me. If she hated me, she could've killed me or done something. She didn't care about the rivelry against our families. I slowly leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. She tenced and tried to break away but I held her arms and continued. She finally gave up and kissed back. After a few more seconds I broke away and held her hand.

"Lets go back." I said and we walked back. Hand-in-hand.


	4. Grey and Grubbs

_Sorry for the wait._

Everyone looked at us weird on Monday.I think it was because Grey and I were known as enemies. But we went to school together hand-in-hand. When I looked around people were staring, whispering, and Reni giving me a disgusted look. We stood infront of my locker.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Grey asked.

"Of course." I said, "Why?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin your reprutation." She said.

"You're not." I smiled. The bell rang and we both left for our classes. I was in math working on the algebra questions when one of Reni's friends, Maney, sat infront of me glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're such a jerk, Grady!" She snarled, "You just break up with Reni and go out with Grey?"

"Ok, I broke up with Reni like four weeks ago." I said, "I met Grey and we just clicked."

"Well, still!" Maney snapped, "Reni is like really sad!"

"Doesn't she have like ten boys at her door step everyday?" I said. Starting to get irritated.

"But she loves you!" She snapped.

"Well, tell her that I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back!" I said. The bell finally rang and I was out of there! At lunch, Grey's and I sat outside, watching the sky darken with clouds.

"What's wrong?" Grey asked looking down at me while I lay on my back.

"Nothing." I said, "Why?"

"You look thoughtful." She said, "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh one of Reni's friends thought she could get to me." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's still not taking it very well." I said, "And after four weeks!"

"Well, who can get over you?" Grey smirked.

"No one!" I smiled. We sat there in comfortable silence for awhile when Bill-E walked up to us.

"Uh...Hi Grubbs." He said.

"What's up, Bill-E?" I asked. He looked at me uncertainly. I looked at him to Grey to him again and smiled.

"Oh, Bill-E, you know Grey." I said, "She's my girlfriend." Bill-E stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't worry Bill-E." Grey smirked, "I won't bite unless I'm hungry." I smiled.

"It's cool Bill-E." I smirked, "She won't hurt you." He sat next to me.

"I thought the Grady family and The Maddock family were enemies." Bill-E said.

"Well, we're supposed to be." Grey said, "Grubbs and I don't believe in the rivlery in our family."

"And Dervish and Guido are working together on some plan." I said.

"So you and you're family is not out to get us?" Bill-E asked Grey.

"I'm not sure about my other relatives." Grey said honestly, "But you can trust Me, my sister, and my uncle."

"Coolio." Bill-E smiled, "Nice to meet ya Grey."

"Nice to meet you too Bill-E." Grey smiled and all three of us sat there till the end of the day.


End file.
